


Spy Ressurecting

by Chillychan56



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Additional Character, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, physics not included
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4477817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chillychan56/pseuds/Chillychan56
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have been 'dead' for at least 756 years. Agent (l/n) has gone done in history as the hero who saved several people from a terrible person. You died in the most terrible way, of being crushed by a falling prison. Nowadays, people have forgotten of their fallen hero. Only few knew of you and your story. Only few knew you died, or so they thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Voices That Spoke

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about this one day, and thought about putting it here. But then I thought ' how am I going to make sense of this ?' And I tried my best to make it seem as believable as possible, but science and physics are not included, sorry. Hope you enjoy a very unbelievable story.

Lying on and being crushed by giant rocks, didn't hurt as much as you thought. You could hear laughing and yelling beyond the boulders. You were getting very sleepy as you listened to the fighting, you couldn't do anything to stop _her_.

 

You were stuck in between several rocks, and one move could kill you. You were glad you weren't dead, _yet_. 

As you were starting to fall asleep, you heard talking. You could tell who it was as your eyes closed.

"How could you?! You killed her, you _demon_." You heard an all to familiar male voice say.

"Hahaha, I knew I could do it! I have accomplished my mission! Hahaha!!!" The devilish female had said, struggling to breath.

You were starting to doze off.

"Haha- W-what are you doing, STOP!!!" You heard the female yell in terror as you fell asleep.

 

Dreaming about nothing.

 

* * *

 

You got bored from sleeping very often, So to pass the time you would listen to what was on the other side. You would imagine what was going on.

From time to time, you would hear shuffling of the rocks. This time you heard someone speak.

"Don't worry, [y/n] I'll find you. I won't give up." The same soft male voice said. He started to shuffle the rocks around.

You felt as more rocks were being pressured on top of you. The pain had now traveled throughout your body. You tried to yell in pain to tell him to stop, But your throat was too dry. All you made were quiet grunts.

"There he is!! Get him!!" You could hear an officer blow his whistle.

"Oh shit, I wasn't able to find her. Dammit, I gotta run. [y/n], I _will_ find you. Whether it is now, or in another life. I will always love you. ....Fuck, Oh no!!" You could hear him run away.

"I got him!! Help me hold him down!!" Another officer said. "His too restless!!"

You could hear a gunshot.

It was dead silent, until you heard footsteps walking away. You heard the 1st officer speak. "The job is done, no need to do extra work. Now back to headquarters."

You were frightened as you wonder what had happened to him. You found yourself in tears at the thought.

You had cried yourself back to sleep. You dreamed of the life you used to have.

 

* * *

 

 

You had woken up to more talking. You wondered who would be out there now. You listened as they spoke about plans to tear down the prison.

"Yes. This would be a much better land to sell with the prison gone. I could make big money with a bigger land." The man said, He had a deep voice with a hint of greed. " What do you think Janet? "

You could hear a women's heels walk on the corroded ground. "Yes, Mr. Bicks the land would cost more without this dump." You heard the disgust in her voice.

You waited to see what else they would say, it was silent for a long time. A very long time.

 

You ended up closing your eyes and taking a short nap.

 

A lot later, you could hear more voices from outside the walls of giant rocks.

It was a megaphone being used to it's highest volume. "Hello fellow workers!!! Today we take down this rusty, old prison!! We are going to destroy these walls and wreck the halls!!! Who's with me!!!" The feedback echoed through your ears.

With that, you heard many cheers, probably from construction workers.

You were terrified  .. To think, after staying alive under these rocks for, maybe two days, you were going to be crushed and killed by construction workers.

"Wait, you can't tear down the prison!!"You heard a young male say. You were surprised. "At least not all of it!!"

'Wait what!'.

"My name is William Yeager, and I have bought this whole land, and I want to know the secrets it holds. So please can you get off _my_ property. Thank you." The male sounded enthusiastic.

You heard disagreeing workers walk away. You were relieved, but still worried.

'Why does that name sound so familiar?' You thought. Your memory was a blur as you felt tired once again. 'Whatever, Maybe they can help me out of these rocks. Keeping me alive of course.

You feel asleep, not noticing someone walking towards the rocks.

 

* * *

 

"I wonder where she is." You heard the same male voice from before. He sounded a bit disappointed.

You laid there, like usual. But you kept your eyes closed as you listened to the boy talking to himself.

"I sworn this was the right prison. Great Grandpapy told me this was it. When he did I promised him I would find it. I bought this land from those Gold diggers, they didn't want to find her, they just wanted money. Those Idiots, they don't know the secret, they don't know the tale. I'll just keep looking, Maybe this pile over here." He walked away from you.

'Wrong.' You thought as he started rummaging through it. After some time he gave up and stopped digging. He threw his hands in th eair. Almost in a surrendering position.

"Oh my gawd, this is getting too difficult for William."

'Was he talking in third person, I know someone who used to do that. That idiot.' You thought about _him_ once more.

"How does Will always get himself into these things. Will needs to sit down, he is tired and overheated." He sat, lying on the rocks you were in.

He stopped your train of thought as he leaned closer to you. He laid right on top of the rock squishing your hand. The sudden shit of the rock made you yell in pain.

But again, nothing came out. After silently yelling for a moment, you tried to move your hand but couldn't. You did move something though. You opened your eye to see that his elbow had shifted the rock in front of you, You could only see few things.

You could see the bright blue sky, Slightly covered with clouds. It looked beautiful.

"I guess I should just give up for today. Maybe I can look another da- Aahh!!" He had a high pitch scream.

'Ow that hurt like hell. What's wrong with him anyway?' You thought while flinching at the girlish yell.

You opened your eye back up to see the young man looking at you through the crack. He looked so familiar.

Brown hair, tan skin, skinny form, .... and his teal colored eyes.

You opened your eyes wider in disbelief.

'Could it be? But if so, why is he so ..... young?' You questioned yourself.

You were so stunned, that you didn't realize he got closer.

He was bending down towards the crack. You noticed and squinted your eye.

You squinted because you wanted to see him but you didn't want him to see you, _alive_. You were scared, You thought he would start moving rocks again if he knew you weren't dead. The movement _would_ probably kill you.

"Y-yes!! Yes!!! Great grandpapy, I did it! I found her!!" He was jumping up and down like a child.

'He doesn't act the same. I don't think this is him. Just some doppelganger.' You opened your eyes fully as he wasn't looking. You were very disappointed.

He stopped bouncing around and started acting serious.

"I have to get her out." He ran towards the pile and started from the top.

 _'Great.'_ The pain was already starting.

"Wait, What if the weight breaks her bones, I bet their so fragile now." He stopped and backed away.

He stood there, supposedly thinking. "I got it!" He said fisting his other hand.

"I'll just use the rest of the money to make this prison a sacred location. Then no one can disturb her." He looked back into the crack.

"Don't worry great grandmother, I will let you rest in peace." With that he walked away, leaving you very confused.

'Great grandmother? I didn't have any kids? And how am I this Teens Great Grandmother? ' You were so dumbfounded.

His steps echoing throughout the prison made you Tired yet again. You were soon asleep, this time trying to make since of your surroundings.

 

_'Whats going on beyond these boulders?'_

 

* * *

 

 

_"....I finally did it."_

You heard someone through your sleep. You woke up noticing that the boy was back and he was talking to you, he sounded sick or something.

You had looked out the hole to find it was nighttime. You saw the moon, and few stars. That's all you did now.

'I'm glad he made this hole, Now I have something to look at.' You were thinking as the boy continued to speak.

"Great grandmother?" He said looking for an answer or to ask you something. You couldn't tell.

'Not with the great grandmother thing again.' You were gotten used to him calling you that.

He got closer to the crack, he looked through it. Even though you were squinting you had seen the boy change.

'Why does he look so old? Can his beard get any whiter? Those wrinkles are pretty deep, Is this the same guy?' You were confused, but didn't show it.

He spoke again. "William has finally made his great grandparents happy once again. All of your stories, great grandmother, William will pass to his great grand-kid. Joshua come here."

He motioned his hands to a very small boy, maybe around 5 or 6. 

The little boy was confused as to why they were there. "Grandfather, " He sounded very approachable. "Why did we come here? And why are you talking to a pile of rocks?" 

'I wonder the same thing, Joshua.'  You thought as William had pointed towards the crack. 

The little boy peeked through the hole to see you, you smiled. 

The boy had golden eyes and brown hair, much to your liking.

'Those eyes suit the boy, but not as much as him. Though .... I thought _he_ was the only one with golden eyes. ' You were lost in thought. 

The boy had seen you grinning happily. "Grandfather look, that thing is smiling."

William looked shocked. "That thing is your relative. Maybe she is smiling because she is finally happy. Joshua, I think it is time. Would you like to hear the story of you great great great grandmother?"

The boy seemed intrigued. So were you. 

"My great great  _great_ grandmother?" The boy said in wonder.

'How many greats can one say?' You thought as you listened to there conversation.

 The old man laughed. "Yes, Your great great great grandmother. As he told me .... She was an amazing person."

You had wondered what you did that was so amazing. The story shocked you.

"136 years ago, your great great great grandmother saved our land, and our lives. A very powerful woman tried to take our freedom." The man spoke with much confidence, as if you were a god.

You didn't believe that you were such a hero. "She stopped the evil lady by weakening her, but by doing that she killed herself. Your great great great grandfather finished her off by throwing her down this cliff. No one never saw the devil lady again."

The boy was confused. "So doesn't that mean that my great great great grandfather killed her, instead of my great great grandmother?"

'You forgot a great.' You mentally laughed at your own humor.

Then William stood up. "No, She had fought to her very end, All great Grandpapy did was toss the weakened threat to her death. He told me himself, .... He also told me that He missed My great grandmother very much."

They started to walk away. You still heard the old man to speak. "I will give you this property, only to keep her story alive. We and our ancestors are the only ones who know of this side of the story."

You felt your eyes getting heavier. You fell back asleep listening to the boy talk in amazement.

"That's so cool grandfather, I will definitely hold this story in my heart and tell my grandchildren."


	2. Wishes - a short story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter, I was a really tired.

You didn't realize, but after the two boys walked away, you feel asleep once more. You dreamed about nothing in-particular, though you did fell your face and body get . _.. wet_. You opened your eyes to see that it was raining outside the rocks. 

You were confused as to why you could feel the rain, even though you haven't been able to feel it before. You watched as the rain fell, it seemed to echo throughout your ears. You were mesmerized by the tranquil sound of the titter-patter of the falling water, you closed your eyes to just listen to the rain.

After a while you realized that the rain had stopped falling onto your face through the seeping holes in the rocks. You opened your eyes to see a blue covering in front of your peephole. It was an Umbrella.

You tried to see who it was who brought it and put it over top of you. You soon realized it when you heard them speak. They were also crying.

"Grandmother, ..." They said in a low sad tone. "Can you tell me why life is cruel."

They started to sob, you felt bad because you recognized the voice as Joshua, but deeper than the last time you heard him. You wanted to comfort him so bad, except there was no way how.

"I-I could be crazy, but if you can see this, p-please look." He leaned closer to where your looking hole was. You saw him for a second, he still had a sort of a baby face, except for some facial hair. He also let his hair grow long, the bangs were almost hiding his golden eyes. His tired golden eyes, showed by the bags under them and the redness in them.

After looking to see your face, he pulled out a rectangular figure, it was a phone. He had a news report frozen on it. He pressed play on the video.

 

**_"There was a 5-way car crash on the intersection of Lorette Dr. and Earnest Rd."_ **

 

The reporter spoke. You watched as you saw a playback of the black and white security camera footage of the road. A small car had first rammed into a van coming from the left, after that a 14-wheeler flipped over the small car, it skidded on the gravel and pushed the van to the side, making it crash into two more 18-wheelers, one was holding an excess amount of gas, the other was releasing fumes that caused an explosion. It seemed that the explosion was directed in between the two 18-wheelers, it set the van a blaze. You squinted to see that a few people were able to get out of the fire and run far away from it. No one came from the van. You were shocked as to what had happened, the reporter spoke back up.

 

**_"After the explosion, we found 9 injured and treated to the hospital for burned flesh and gasoline poisoning. Sadly, 5 were found burned alive and deceased. The following were people who weren't able to escape their vehicle in time, they were identified as: Sandra Yeager - Age 36, Amy Franklin - Age 23,Penelope Yeager- Age 14, Ryan Yeager - Age 39, William Yeager - Age 98."_ **

 

'William Yeager, Does that mean the van was filled with Joshua's family.' You thought as you listened to more of the tragic cause of the deaths.

"My Mother, Father, Sister, Fiance, and Grandfather died in the crash." Joshua said as he took the phone back. "I am alone now, even though my child was just born, it is still being held in the hospital, since he has Hemolytic disease of the newborn, (a severe form of anemia caused in a fetus or newborn infant by incompatibility with the mother's blood type.),they say he has a 1% chance he will live anyway. What am I going to do."

You didn't know it, but Joshua had pulled something out of his pocket. "It looks like your story will end here, Grandmother." You could fell the pressure on you lower half as he leaned on the rocks. "And so will mine."

You were confused as to what he meant. Soon you understood as you could hear the 'click-clack' of the gun he held. You tried your best to shift the rocks to stop him, but no movement.

"I guess I can just be with you Grandmother, lying here in an abandoned prison, dead." He said between quiet tears. You were trying to think of a way how you could prevent this from happening.

Then you remembered that while you felt the rain fall on your face, it fell in your mouth. Luckily, it was still trickling a little, you opened your mouth and swallowed some of the salty rain. It was just enough for you to speak.

Joshua held the gun to his head. "Grandmother, I wish you could help me." He said before setting his finger on the trigger.

 

_**"J-Joshua."** _

 

You spoke with a raspy voice. He heard you through the sound of rain pouring down, he set down the gun and leaned his head back. "Grandmother, is that you?" He asked.

"W-what, I must really be crazy." He said as he threw the gun to the ground away from him. He leaned back over to your crack, he glanced into it as you squinted your eyes.

You wanted to speak, you wanted to tell him that he needs to believe that he can't kill himself. You didn't want him to believe that life was over, he seemed to be something you didn't want to let go.

'Vvvrrrr .... Vvvvrrr ...' You heard something besides the rain, it was Joshua's phone. He answered it. "H-hello." He spoke.

After a short moment, Joshua seemed a little excited. "W-what! My baby ... he's gonna be alright! ... That's amazing! ... I'm coming right away." He stood up and starting running away from you. He ran back to say one thing.

"Thank you Grandmother."

With that he left you, and his umbrella, and went all the way to the hospital. For some reason, you were dumbfounded on why he _thanked_ you. You didn't do anything but say one word.

Sadly, all of that excitement had you tired for sure. You had slightly closed your eyes as you watched the rain clear up. Before you fell asleep you could see the blue sky and the sun. You had also seen a rainbow. This was the first time in your life that you had seen a rainbow.

"They really are beautiful.' You thought as you drifted off into slumber.

The sound of Joshua's words echoed in your ears.

 

_"Thank you Grandmother."_


End file.
